Idiots Are The Next Level
by AL19
Summary: A new student named Savannah moved from her noisy town, to Highland. Now that she's in Highland High School, Savannah has already noticed Beavis and Butthead as idiots. What to do with these morons?


Here I am in Highland, Texas. My parents and I have moved here because our hometown was too crowded or something. But I was pretty glad to get out of there because tons of people there were weird.

I am Savannah, and I will be the new student in Highland High School. As my parents and I moved into our new house, it looked amazing. And since I liked school (Not love, just like), I couldn't really wait to go to my new school.

It was the day before I was going to school. I asked my mom, "Mom? Is my new schedule there?"

"Yes it is, Savannah. Here you go," Mom replied. She picked up my schedule for my classes, and handed it to me. I was definitely not going to lose this because I'd have to hold it, and put it in my binder. Because if I didn't do that now, then I'll forget to bring it.

As I was getting ready for bed, I told my mom and dad, "Good-night!" They replied 'Good-night' back and let me go to bed, so that I could get ready for the next day. I slipped in my black blanket in my cozy bed, and drifted off to sleep. I smiled slightly while dreaming about Highland High School. Boy, was I pretty excited.

* * *

The next morning was very lovely. The sun was up and bright, very few clouds were in the sky, birds were chirping, and the fresh air was, well, fresh! I opened my window, and breathed in deeply while giving out a smile.

I ran downstairs, and ate some breakfast just as mom said, "Good morning, dear."

"Morning, mom!" I replied, still smiling. She smiled at me back. Dad already went to work because he left before I even got up. The good news though was that he would be home at about 7:00.

After I finished eating, I washed the bowl that I used, dried it, and put it away right before I set my things together so that I could get ready for my first day at Highland High School. Mom told me, "Good luck, Savannah."

I replied with a cheer, "Thanks, mom!" I then ran out the door, and started walking to school. It wasn't that windy, so I didn't need to bring a jacket with me. Hell, it was pretty warm, even in the morning.

The school was a few blocks away. That's why I didn't ride the bus.

At my left, I could see two boys going out of their house as well. I stopped for a second, and took a quick look at them. They didn't have backpacks, strangely. But were they going to school anyways? Oh well, it wasn't any of my business so I didn't bother them. But what was even weirder was that the two of them didn't look like…a 'normal' person. One had his gums exposed (With braces on his teeth, and he had brown hair), and the other had his bottom lip sticking out more than his upper lip (He had blonde hair).

I ignored them and headed straight for school.

* * *

A few minutes before the first bell rang, I looked through my schedule, and obviously had to get to my first period class. I tucked my long, blonde hair behind my ear as I thought, _This shouldn't be hard._

I looked at my first classroom number one last time before I realized that I was at the right classroom. I smiled slightly, and entered the classroom. There, I saw my teacher, who was named Mr. Van Driessen. He seemed to notice me, and asked, "Are you Savannah?"

I chuckled, and replied, "Yes, I am."

"Well, Savannah, I hope you'll enjoy this school. But just watch out for Beavis and Butthead."

I raised a brow up, and was a little confused. "Who's Beavis and Butthead? And what's with the weird names?"

Van Driessen answered, "They're the students who sit in the back of the classroom. They're what you can say…_different._"

I blinked, and didn't really get what he was talking about. But come to think of it, I believe those weird names belonged to those weird looking boys I saw while I was walking to school.

I nodded my head, and said to him, "Thank you for warning me, then."

"You're welcome, Savannah," He replied. He let me sit down in a seat, and I sat down. I was almost to the back, but not to the far back, like Beavis and Butthead. Jeez, what kind of names are those? Was it really their parents that named them?

Deciding not to think about them for now, the bell had rung. Two more students then came into the classroom, and what do you know? Those weird looking guys named Beavis and Butthead were in my first period class! I had a feeling that they really were different than the rest of the students here (Different as in weirdos).

The two boys sat in their seats in the far back, and I could've sworn I saw them taking a quick look at me.

Just as class started, Van Driessen started to talk about the environment, but first said, "Class. I'd like all of you to meet our new student: Savannah. She came here from a different town in Texas. Now say hello."

All the students said to me, "Hello, Savannah." I chuckled a bit, and was surprised that they all said it.

My new teacher began to talk while I heard a few voices from the class. I was used to students talking to each other quietly, but I only heard two voices. And those were from those weirdos.

One of them said, "Hey, Beavis. Uh huh huh. Check out that new chick."

The other replied, "Yeah, heh heh. She's hot."

I blinked, and gave myself a what-the-hell look. I thought, _What's with those two? Why are they adding 'uh huh huh' or 'heh heh' at the end of their sentences? Are they even human? I'm not even hot! Are they checking me out?_

One of the things I wasn't actually used to was being checked out. Because then, it'd feel very awkward.

I turned my head for a second, and saw the brown haired guy, which is Butthead, saying, "Look! Uh huh huh. The chick is checking us out!"

The blonde, which I found out his name is Beavis, replied to Butthead, "Wow! Heh heh. You think we'll get a chance to score?"

"Uh…uh huh huh. I don't know, Beavis. We'll just ask her at lunch."

I turned my head back, and thought, _Van Driessen's right. They are different! And they don't even know me, so they can't score with me!_

I already knew what 'scoring' meant. It meant that they wanted to have sex. I wasn't surprised at that, but who the hell would want to score with these two weird looking students that don't even have backpacks? Bah, maybe they wanted to get a rise out of me. But who knew what was in their minds?

* * *

At lunch, I paid a hot lunch because I didn't exactly have time to pack my own. No, I'm not lazy.

I heard the familiar voices that belonged to Beavis and Butthead. As they were approaching me, I rolled my eyes and thought, _Here we go. Wonder what these guys want._

My head rested on my hand as the two were sitting next to me. Butthead asked, "Hey, baby. Uh huh huh. I'm Butthead."

"And I'm Beavis! Heh heh." Beavis added.

I ate my hot dog, and asked, "Why are you calling me 'baby' when I don't even know you weird looking creeps?"

Butthead paused, only saying, "Uh…" But as he started to eat his hot dog, he finally said, "We like hot chicks. Uh huh huh."

"I can tell already," I replied as if it weren't already obvious.

Beavis said, "We want to score! Heh heh." Right after his weird comment, Butthead slapped him in the face, making both of them look more idiotic.

_Oh boy, how did I already know they were stupid?_

Butthead told him, "Shut up, butt munch! Uh huh huh." He turned to me, and asked, "So what's your name, baby? Uh huh huh."

I rolled my eyes again, and answered, "First, don't call me 'baby'. Second, it's Savannah."

"Whoa. Uh huh huh. That name kicks ass."

Beavis clenched his fists, and lifted them up and down, agreeing to Butthead, "Yeah, yeah! Heh heh! It reminds me of something…but I can't remember what! I think it's…uh…a cow!"

Butthead slapped Beavis across the face once again, and told him, "No, you dumbass! That's not what the name 'Savannah' comes from!"

"Then where does it come from? Heh heh."

"Uh…uh huh huh. I think it's from a bear."

I decided to leave, and I was finished with my lunch anyways, so it didn't matter much. But most of the reason why was because these two idiots would not stop bugging me. I went to go get a drink of water, at the water fountain, and drank some water. The water was cold, and refreshing.

Then, a voice came. "Are you the new girl?" I looked up, and looked at the girl who was calling me. She had long, brown hair, and wore a T-shirt and a long skirt.

I answered, "Yeah."

She replied, "You've met Beavis and Butthead, haven't you?"

"Sadly, I have. I can already tell that they're stupid."

She chuckled, and walked closer to me. "They are. No matter how bad they want to score, they never will because they're too idiotic."

I laughed along, and said, "My name is Savannah."

"I'm Cristina," She replied. Cristina shook hands with me, giving me a smile. I smiled back at her, and I figured that we were going to become friends quickly. Well, better have her as a friend than Beavis and Butthead. Otherwise it'd be pretty chaotic, or so I thought.

_Wow, I didn't expect to make a friend this quickly._

The girl named Christina asked, "You want me to show you around? Since you are new?"

I smiled at her, and answered, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

"Anytime." Cristina laughed once more and began to show me the classes and the rest of the school, including the gym. Gym was going to be my next class after lunch, but I was flexible so I was really prepared.

* * *

After lunch was over, I went to the girls' locker room, and started to change from my every day clothes, to my gym clothes. I was just glad that I didn't have to wear my every day clothes because back in my old town, my school had gyms where people stay in their regular clothes, and it wasn't fun.

I was wondering who my gym teacher was since I haven't really met him or her yet. But as the girls' and I were putting on our gym clothes, we heard laughs, and one voice said, "Shut up, Beavis. The girls' will hear you. Uh huh huh." I knew for a second that it was those freaks.

I shouted at them, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU CREEPS!"

Beavis screamed in panic, "AHH! Let's get out of here!" I could hear them running away from the girls' room.

I shook my head as my new friend Cristina asked, "Freaks, huh?"

"Yep, and I've just met them," I answered.

We finished changing into our P.E. clothes, and ran out of the changing room. There, I saw our gym teacher. He was a guy, and his hair was…straight up, I guess. Everyone else, even the boys, was in a white shirt and shorts.

I noticed Beavis and Butthead standing next to the gym teacher, and Butthead said stupidly, "Uh, Mr. Buzzcut. I can't be here right now. I have to, uh, go visit my uncle. Uh huh huh."

I shook my head once again, and figured that the gym teacher's name was Mr. Buzzcut. Was that his nickname, or his real name? Well, either way, I didn't like it that much, but I'd have to get used to it.

He shouted at Butthead in an angry tone, "You don't even know if you have an uncle, Butthead! You idiots have to stay here, and do what we will all do in gym today!" He pointed at the ground while he kept shouting at them. I didn't care if he called them idiots because I knew that perfectly.

Cristina whispered to me, "Get used to his shouting, because he'll do that a lot." I looked at her, and noticed that she was right. I had to get used to it otherwise I'll have trouble in gym.

Mr. Buzzcut announced, "We'll be wrestling today! And the first who will wrestle will be Beavis vs. Cristina!" I wasn't surprised that Beavis' name was called, but it made me wonder if Cristina would knock Beavis down to the ground (Or blue mat, which was here). Well, one thing's for sure: Beavis is as stupid as Butthead.

As Cristina stood in front of Beavis, Buzzcut shouted, "NOW WRESTLE!" He blew the whistle, and Christina immediately picked up Beavis (Sort of), pushing him to the mat roughly.

"OW!" Beavis exclaimed loudly. "WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, but not before answering with sarcasm, "Yes, I'm trying to kill you."

Butthead gave out his usual laugh. "Uh huh huh. You got your ass kicked by a girl, Beavis."

"Urgh, shut up, butthole!" Beavis exclaimed back. He managed to stand back up, but his hand was on his hip because he was still hurt. But he doesn't have an injury.

As I chuckled along with Christina since she kicked Beavis' ass, Mr. Buzzcut shouted (As to causing the whole gym to echo), "Now we'll do something different! Savannah!" He pointed at me just as I blinked. He continued, "Kick Beavis and Butthead in the jimmies!"

Beavis and Butthead had shocked look on their faces. I was actually surprised rather than shocked. I pointed at myself, giving Buzzcut a face saying 'Me?'

He said, "Yes! Now kick them in the jimmies since they're a bunch of idiots!"

I thought for a second, but thought, _Yes, they are a bunch of idiots. Buzzcut's right._

I made a smirk, and replied to the coach, "With pleasure."

My feet started to dash to the weird looking morons, and as soon as I got close to them, I lifted one of my legs up, kicking Beavis, and then Butthead in the crotches.

Both of them opened their eyes widely as they were holding onto their crotches, crying out for mercy.

"Th-That chick just kicked our asses, heh heh!" Beavis exclaimed in a girly tone. Everyone, including me, laughed as the two idiots were lying on the ground.

_Man, that felt good!_

* * *

The next day, as class was starting, my new friend Cristina came up to me as I sat in my desk, and complimented me, "That was amazing, Savannah! I can't believe you actually did it!"

I chuckled, and replied, "I wasn't that confident in myself, but it did feel good to beat the crap out of those two."

We continued to talk until the bell rang. Every student sat in their own seats, including Beavis and Butthead. I pretty much ignored them because I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered what had happened yesterday.

Van Driessen came into the classroom as the late bell rang while holding a few folders, filled with paper, obviously.

"Morning, class. Today, we will be talking about the environment." He was a bit slow at talking, but it was better than a speedy teacher. Meaning that he or she would talk so fast, that I could barely keep up with him or her.

For the past 5 minutes, he was talking about the way people recycled, and how people cleaned up beaches (You know, picking up bottles and such).

I wasn't really bored of listening to him, really. But I was pretty distracted by Beavis and Butthead talking to each other. Christina was a few seats in front of me, so she probably didn't hear them (How could some students not hear them?). I, on the other hand, heard every word they said.

Butthead told Beavis, "Dammit Beavis, that Savannah chick kicked our asses yesterday, uh huh huh."

Beavis replied to him, "Yeah, yeah. Heh heh. Should we kick her ass later?"

"No, dumbass. We should, like, reason with her or something. Uh huh huh."

Just as I was rolling my eyes at the two biggest idiots ever, I could hear them scoot out of their chairs, and walk away from their desks.

_Oh great._

Beavis grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my desk. The three of us then began to leave the room. Van Driessen asked them, "Beavis? Butthead? Where're you going? And why're you taking Savannah?"

Butthead answered, "Uh, uh huh huh. We're, like, gonna do something. Bye for now, ladies." We all got out of the classroom, and to be honest, I wasn't really that worried about myself. In fact, I had no fear at all.

As we were a few feet from the class, Beavis let go of my arm and asked me, "So why'd you kick our asses yesterday? Heh heh."

I gave out a laugh, and told them, "I did what Buzzcut said. And besides, you two are a bunch of idiots."

Butthead said, "Uh huh huh. Buzzcut's a buttmunch."

"Yeah, he, like, yells at us every day and we don't even get to score at all! Heh heh."

I once again gave out a laugh, and asked them, "You wanna know what the name 'Savannah' comes from?"

They asked at the same time, "Uh, what?"

I placed both my hands on the sides of their heads, and bonked them together. I answered, "It's from a wild cat." They wobbled a little, and rubbed their heads as I left the two. I wasn't really going anywhere. I was just going to get a drink of water.

As I set my hands in my pockets, I thought, _'Buttmunch'…that is actually funny._

I've never heard of anyone say those kinds of names. And for a name that's 'new' to me, I would think it's funny. Unless it sounds very awkward and disturbing.

I looked up the ceiling, and gave out a smile. I knew that Beavis and Butthead would be total idiots, but I was pretty much going to like the town I now live in.

* * *

**I don't think it was strange for me to write a Beavis and Butthead fanfic. XD **

**Anyways, I actually wasn't trying to make Savannah beautiful. It's just that Beavis and Butthead always say stuff like "She's hot" or "Hey baby". And for the truth, Beavis and Butthead were probably the hardest to write in character! I usually don't mind anime/cartoon characters being OOC, but I would much rather prefer these two funny idiots to be in character. LOL And who said this would be easy? ;P**

**A Savannah really is a cat breed. :P **

**Changing topic: I actually became a fan of this show in October of 2011. Reason for that was because I didn't really watch it when I was young (The show was first aired in late 1992! Over a year before I was even born! O.O) because I thought they looked weird. But as I watched the "newer" episodes plus the old ones, I realized that this show gave me the laughs. XD So yeah, I'm a fan now. LOL**

**To be honest, I usually have trouble writing my one-shots long, because I never have much to write (I hope you get what I mean, because I suck at explaining. ^^"), but I was surprised that I wrote 3100+ words of this.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this Beavis and Butthead one-shot! Please review if you'd like! And I did try my best at it. :)**


End file.
